


Blue Moon Clan

by habanerohamster



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Senku, Alpha Stanley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Omega Xeno, Past Mpreg, Scenting, Slight Angst (Not really), Yeah I wanted to write Chelsea in here too so she's Stanxeno kid, omega Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster
Summary: Senku thought inviting his boyfriend with him to travel to America, so he could attend a internship interview, was a great idea until Gen started persisting that this could be his one in a life time chance to get answers about his past and find his long-lost parent.Senku didn't care to start a scavenger hunt to find a missing parent that never bothered to find him, but things start to change when his mentor invites them to stay in his guest room for the week while he's in town.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Past Ishigami Byakuya/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	1. Andante, Andante

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing me this might end up being 3 chapters or more. We'll see though. Hope you enjoy reading!

"Senku-chan this could be your only chance to solve this long mystery!"

"Gen for the last time I don't care to solve it!" Senku tells his boyfriend, as they roll their luggage through the airport. 

They had just got their luggage from baggage claim and were making their way through the airport trying to find the exit. They pass by a mural sign that says "Howdy! Welcome to Texas" with an armadillo wearing a cowboy hat riding on top of a spaceship with the Texas flag plastered on it. 

"Get a load of this Gen. That armadillo would not have survived riding outside of that rocket ship that like. Flying at those high speeds outside the rocket, the gravitational force would have crushed him." Senku says, trying to change the topic.

"Senku-chan stop trying to change the subject! I'm being serious here, this can be your only chance to get some answers about your past. This type of opportunity only happens once in a blue moon. Take advantage of it. " Gen whines, glaring at him for not agreeing with his demands. 

Senku was starting to wonder if asking Gen to accompany him on his trip to the United States was a good idea or not. The omega had been nagging at him the whole trip about how this could be a one in a life-time chance for him to find his long lost parent. 

Senku was a 25 year old doctorate student who had qualified for an internship at Johnson Space Center. It was a once in a life chance for him to obtain his dream job and work in the field he loved. There were unfortunately a few other candidates for the internship, so he had to fly out to Texas to be interviewed for the opportunity. He was quite a bit nervous about flying by himself for the first time and to another country, so he asked his boyfriend if he wanted to come with him. Which of course the omega had told him yes and that's how they found themselves rolling their luggage through the airport together.

"This trip is solely for the interview and nothing else. I don't plan to do a scavenger hunt around the state trying to look for a parent I don't care to find." 

Senku watches Gen pout at his response, but he doesn't retort back. He shakes his head knowing this won't be the last time the other man would bring up the topic the whole time they were here. He just hoped Gen wouldn't go behind his back and try to do the search for him. 

His boyfriend didn't have the best family or upbringing when he was young. Because of that he was never close with his family and left home at a young age. When Senku introduced Gen to his family, the omega ended up becoming very attached to his tight knit pack and they also welcomed his boyfriend in with warm arms. However, when Gen found out that his stepmother Lillian wasn't his biological parent, he started questioning who the omega in question was that brought him into this world. 

Senku unfortunately couldn't answer that question for him because he too had no idea who his omega parent was. He only grew up knowing who his father was and said alpha swore to this mysterious parent that he wouldn't drop any clues on who they could be to his son. As a child Senku would curiously try to ask Byakuya about this unknown person, but his dad would say that when he got older and the omega in question was comfortable then he would know. 

But as he got older the less Senku became interested in knowing the truth. When his father met his stepmother Lillian and her family became a part of theirs that curiosity to know his past lessened even more. He didn't consider it one of his top priorities and was fine with never finding out because his other biological parent more than likely had a good reason for not being comfortable with him knowing who they were, and he wanted to respect their wishes. 

"Who was picking us up again?" Gen asks, walking towards a vending machine. 

"Dr. Xeno said his mate would since he had to work late today." Senku says, stopping when he sees Gen putting in change to grab a soda. 

"Are you sure you trust him enough for us to stay with him? You've never even met him before." Gen mentions, bending down to pick up the soda.

"Yes, I do. I've known Dr. Xeno since I was a kid and 10 billion percent trust him." 

Senku truly meant it. When he was a pup, his friend Taiju and him sent a message to a NASA scientist asking for help to build a rocket. Senku wasn't sure if anyone would respond back to them, but a couple days after they got an email back from a scientist named Dr. Xeno. Ever since that day, the scientist and him exchanged emails and then text messages when he became older, regularly. He considered the older man a trusted friend to him and knew he could count on him no matter what. 

Dr. Xeno was part of the reason why Senku got this internship gig in the first place because he put in a good work for him when he told him he was applying to it. After he told the scientist that he was planning to come down to interview for the internship, the older man offered him a place to stay at his home if he wanted. At first Senku was going to turn him down, but the scientist insisted and said that he had an extra guest room that they rarely used. He didn't see no harm in staying at his home and decided it would be best since the hotels nearby would be packed since the holidays were looming near. 

"Senku-chan if they harvest our kidneys or we end up imprisoned in their basement, then it will be all your fault and I'll never forgive you." Gen huffs, following behind him as they make their way outside.

"It's fine Gen. Besides if Dr. Xeno kept up this nice scientist mentor-mentee relationship with me for over 10 years just to harvest my organs or lock me up, then I give him major praise because that's impressive to keep up a charade for that long." Senku jokes, keeping the door open so Gen can go through.

Gen glares at him and Senku laughs. He understands why his boyfriend is weary about them staying with strangers, but he really does trust Dr. Xeno and knows they'll be fine. If not then Senku was willing to let Gen tell him "I told you so!" multiple times as he pleased while they sat in that iced bathtub or locked cage together if things did take a turn for the worst. 

"Why is it so hot here! It's November this is ridiculous! " Gen whines, pushing back the sleeves of his sweater.

"Climate change." Senku says, tugging at the collar of his sweater.

Gen was right, it was humid here. He knew that Texas had a warmer climate compared to where they came from, but for it being fall it sure felt like it was still summer. They find a less crowded place outside and then stand looking around at the groups of people waiting for their rides.

"How do we know who is picking us up?" Gen asks, using his hand to fan himself down.

"Dr. Xeno sent me a picture of his partner." Senku responds, pulling out his phone to bring up his chat conversation with the scientist.

He scrolls up through their text messages until he lands on a picture the older man sent him a few days prior. The silver haired man in the picture was smoking a cigarette on a balcony with the sunrise setting in the background. It doesn't seem he noticed that Dr. Xeno was taking the picture from how natural it looked. Senku didn't know too much about the scientist's mate besides his name and the little information he could gather from the few instances he mentioned him during their conversations. He knew the man was an alpha, a veteran, a great shot, would never admit he enjoyed watching soap operas, only ate his steaks rare, and his name was Stanley Snyder. 

Senku clicks on the photo to bring it up to full screen and moves closer to show Gen the picture. His boyfriend taps the screen and zooms in with his fingers to focus on the man's face.

"Wow Dr. Xeno sure knows how to pick them. This alpha is very attractive for being older. If I saw him on the street, I would definitely chat him up."

Senku squints over at Gen who smirks playfully at him. He knows the omega is joking, but it still makes him slightly jealous hearing him say those words.

"I'm joking Senku-chan. You're the only alpha for me." Gen teases, leaning over to kiss the frown line off his forehead.

Senku enjoys the soft press of Gen's lips leaving small kisses on his face. He hums in content and the omega smiles, nuzzling his cheek along his jaw. Gen smelt sweet with a hint of vanilla and flowers. It was intoxicating and Senku's favorite scent in the world. As much as he would love for his boyfriend to continue scenting him and making him feel giddy, they needed to find their ride to leave the airport.

"I don't see any man that resembles him around here. We should search out to see if we can find him." Senku says, pulling at his suitcase so they can search around. 

Gen follows beside him as they wheel their luggage outside of the airport both looking around to spot the silver haired man from the picture. Senku's wondering if he's going to have to call them a Lyft or Uber because they've been searching for some time and they still don't see the older man. He's about to stop in a corner to do this, but then he picks up the scent of smoke and he directs them towards where the smell of those fumes are coming from.

He remembers the man in the photo held a cigarette in between his lips. So maybe they would find him at the end of these smoke fumes wafting in the air. He notices as they move along that there are signs indicating there's a smoking area in the direction there walking. As they get closer, they see a tall man in the smoking area leaning against a wall blowing smoke into the air before bringing the cigarette back to his lips. 

"Is that him?" Gen whispers, as they get closer. 

"I think so?" Senku responds, not to sure himself but it seems like this might be the man they were looking for. 

When they are just a short distance away from the alpha they stop, and both look up at him. The older man glances their way but stays silent as he exhales more smoke. 

"Stanley?" Senku questions, hoping this was him.

"You must be Senku and- ?" Stan questions, looking in Gen's direction.

"I'm Gen, Senku's boyfriend." Gen says besides him.

"Xeno mentioned something about you bringing another person with yah." Stanley responds, putting out his cigarette.

The older alpha pushes back off the wall and makes his way over to them. As he gets closer Senku can pick up his scent in the air and notes that he smells strongly of tobacco, ash, and pinecones, that reminds him of a bonfire in a wooded forest area. He also picks up another smell off him that oddly puts his nerves at ease and he's not sure what it is since it's faint. 

"Yes-" Senku starts but stops when he notices Stan walk right past them to leave. 

"Come on. I don't got all day." The older man says, not glancing behind him to see if they're following.

They quickly grab their suitcases and follow after him trying to keep up with the alphas fast pace. Senku wasn't expecting Dr. Xeno's mate to be this unfriendly and frank. He feels Gen gently rub his shoulder against his to get his attention. 

"He gives off kidnap you and take you to a deserted forest to murder you vibes. We can still make a run for it." Gen whispers softly into his ear. 

Senku has to cover his mouth from laughing at his boyfriend's evident worry. He understands because the older man had an intimidating air about him, but there was something about Stan that told Senku he could trust him. 

He doesn't get a chance to respond back to Gen before Stan stops in front of a black vehicle and pulls out his keys from his pocket. 

"This is it. You can put your luggage in the trunk." 

He opens the trunk for them and the pair of them come over to hurriedly arrange their suitcases inside the back. Senku is debating if he should sit in the back with Gen but thought it would be uncourteous, so he opens the passenger side and slides in. 

The car ride is awkward and silent. It seems Stan wasn't much of a talker and was fine with the empty silence. Normally Senku would be okay with that, but he desperately felt the need to break the quiet atmosphere.

"What time is Dr. Xeno getting off work?" 

"6pm." 

Well Senku tried to make friendly conversation but failed. He shuts his mouth and decides to look out the window to gaze upon the numerous buildings that pass by as they travel instead.

Senku feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he takes it out to see who it's from. His boyfriends name pops up and he frowns wondering why Gen was messaging him if they were in the same car.

_"The doors are unlocked, and he hasn't gone on the freeway yet. We still have time to escape and run away to a police station."_

Senku snorts and looks up at the rear-view mirror to catch Gen's gaze. The omega smiles and then points to the door indicating that he was ready to roll out onto the open road so they could escape the vehicle. Senku shakes his head and types a message back to Gen.

_"That's dangerous. Our chances are better if we wait till we get to the house and then we distract him long enough so we can run away."_

_"What if he takes us to an empty field away from the city! I do not want to end up having to play chase with a psycho killer Senku-chan! I like horror movies, but I don't want to be in one in real life!"_

Senku chuckles at Gen's response. He's about to type a message back, but then Stan speaks up from the driver's side.

"What's so funny? Did Xeno text you?"

"Ah no. Just a meme that popped up on my notifications." Senku says, putting his phone away instead. 

They're almost to the freeway, but then they hit major traffic. It was past 4pm so it must be rush hour.

"Shit. We hit traffic. Might have to take the back roads so we are not here for hours."

Senku hears Gen shift loudly in his seat behind him. He knows that his boyfriend probably really did believe that Stanley was going to drive them off to a secluded area away from civilization to hunt them down and murder them in cold blood. 

"Is taking the back roads farther out?" Senku asks, looking into the rear-view mirror to make eye contact with Gen to calm him down. 

"No. It'll just add on about 5 to 10 more minutes tops." 

Senku watches Stan take the exit off the main roads and into the back ones. He looks back out the window into the open fields watching the cows grazing on the grass pass by them.

"Look I just want to warn you about Xeno." Stan speaks up, his eyes not leaving the road.

"Warn me what about him?" Senku asks, curious to know what Stan had to say.

"He might overindulge you."

"What do you mean?" 

"Just don't play along and get his hopes up." Stan states, dropping the subject. 

Senku had no idea what the other man was trying to claim. Why would Dr. Xeno overindulge him? Sure, they were mentor and mentee, but that was it. He didn't see why Stan would bring that up and warn him about it. 

Soon Stan exits the back roads and they drive in between the city until they pull up into a nice neighborhood. The older man takes a right and then drives down the street until he pulls up on the driveway of a pretty light beige house.

Stan turns off the car before they exit out of the vehicle and walk to the back of the trunk to grab their suitcases. Stan pulls out the key to the house and puts it into the lock, turning it. 

"Welcome home." The older man says before pushing the door out to let them inside. 

They walk inside until Senku stops dead in his tracks, the scent around him causing him to frantically look around. The aroma in the air smelt strangely familiar. He couldn't place why it did, but it makes him feel insanely calm. He almost felt as though he was back at his home in Japan. It was odd.

"Senku-chan what's wrong?" Gen asks concerned why he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Nothing. Just thought I forgot my phone in the car." 

They follow Stan further into the house until the older man stops and opens the white door to a room on the right of a long hallway. 

"This is the guest room ya'll will be staying in." Stan says, opening the door wider to let them in.

They roll their luggage in and survey the room around them. It's a spacious room. The walls are painted a light blue, there's light brown drawers pushed up against the wall, a TV mounted on the blue walls, and in the middle of the room was a king-sized bed. Senku puts the suitcases against an empty corner while Gen walks over to sit on the bed.

"I'll be back in a bit, but Xeno will be home soon." Stan says, about to turn to leave the room.

"Wait you're leaving?" Senku asks, looking towards the older alpha.

"Yeah. I have to pick someone up. Feel free to explore the rest of the house." Stan responds, leaving them in the room. 

They watch his retreating figure before they turn to look into each other's eyes. 

"That was weird right?" Gen asks.

"Yeah it was. I wasn't expecting him to leave us here by ourselves." 

"Right! Who just leaves strangers in their house? He just met us!" Gen exclaims, lying down on the bed. 

"Maybe he's just really trusting." Senku says, coming over to sit on the bed next to Gen.

"Or maybe he's going to get backup to help him lock us up in this huge house of his." Gen yawns, curling up on the bed. 

"Gen I don't think he's going to kill us." 

"How do you know Senku-chan? We just met him. He could definitely be a wanted serial killer." Gen says, closing his eyes.

They had a long flight and the jet lag seemed to be hitting them both. Senku felt extremely exhausted too, but someone had to stay awake for when Dr. Xeno arrived. 

"Go ahead and take a nap. I'll wake you up when he gets here." Senku says, scooting back against the bed's headboard.

"Are you sure?" Gen yawns again, moving closer to his boyfriend.

"Yeah it's fine. I know you're tired."

Gen nods before closing his eyes again and snuggling up closer to him. Senku moves his hand until he's slowly stroking Gen's soft hair. He hears his boyfriend hum and smells his sweet scent pick up indicating that he was happily content. 

He listens to Gen's breathing even out knowing that the omega has doze off. Senku closes his own eyes and tries to pick up all the scents surrounding him. He was curious to know why this house smelt so welcoming just like his own back in Japan. It was odd because it was usually those close or related to you that made homes smell like this. 

The smells inside this room were faint and almost nonexistent meaning they didn't come into it often. He can pick up Stanley's scent from walking in earlier, but other than that he can only pick up a slight sweet scent. He guesses that might be Dr. Xeno's, but there was also another sweet scent that was distinct for the other wafting through the home. He wonders if that one belonged to their daughter. 

Senku didn't know too much about Dr. Xeno's personal life. They focused mainly on talking about science when they conversated, but every once in a while, they would talk about themselves. It was more so on Senku's side since the scientist seemed curious about his daily interactions with those around him. Sometimes Senku would ask him, but the older man would often give him short responses. Which to Senku, it made it seem as though he wasn't comfortable sharing too much information about himself. He was fine with that, it didn't bother him if his mentor wanted to keep secrets about his life from him.

From the information Senku gathered over the years from Dr. Xeno, he learned that the scientist was an omega and his mate Stanley was an alpha. He also knew that they had a daughter who was about 8 years younger than him and in high school. Judging from the other sweet scent he picked up, she must be an omega too. 

Senku idly plays with the bed's sheets while lost in thought. These bed sheets are extremely soft to the touch and look expensive. He wonders if all the rooms had sheets similar to this or if this is what Stanley meant in Dr. Xeno overindulging him. Senku is debating if he should open his phone to pass the time, when he suddenly hears someone trying to open the front door. 

"Gen. I believe Dr. Xeno is home." Senku says, gently trying to stir his boyfriend awake.

The omega mumbles in his sleep and rolls over ignoring his words. Senku sighs knowing it was nearly impossible to get Gen to awaken once he took a nap. His boyfriend can just meet his mentor later. 

Senku carefully gets up from the bed so he doesn't wake the sleeping omega up. Then he makes his way out the room to greet the person at the door. 

"I know Stan. I won't go overboard. It's fine, just hurry home if you're that worried." 

Senku stops when he sees a figure by the doorway arguing with who presumed was Stan on the other line. They notice him standing there and quickly say their goodbyes to Stan before hanging up. 

"Senku." 

He strides forward until he's a few feet away from Dr. Xeno. There stood his mentor in a white lab coat with a huge sparkling grin on his face. Senku has seen pictures and video chatted with the scientist before, but it was still oddly different to see him in person and not behind a screen. The older man holds his arms out in what Senku believes is him asking for a hug.

Normally he would refuse because Senku wasn't an affectionate person and didn't physically like to be touched. Even when Gen and him started dating it took him a while to be open to the idea of showing affection with his boyfriend. But there was something peculiar about Dr. Xeno, that ushered him over to close the distance between them and hug the omega back. 

He hears the scientist hum and then circle his arms around his back. Upon being closer to the older man, Senku realizes what it was that beckoned him over to embrace his mentor. It was his scent. 

He tilts his head closer to Dr. Xeno's shoulder so he can get a better whiff of his scent gland below his jaw. The scientist's scent had a sweet toffee caramel smell that reminded him of sitting in a small cozy cafe drinking a salted caramel mocha latte. That wasn't the only scent he picked up off him. He realized that familiar comforting home smell that Senku had picked up on upon walking into the house was actually from Dr. Xeno himself. 

The closer he got the stronger it was, and he found it calming. His mentor smelt like family. It was odd because this was their first-time meeting in person. When Byakuya introduced him to Lillian and her family it took Senku years to pick up this scent off them. Even then it wasn't nearly as strong as it was, coming from Dr. Xeno in front of him. 

He wondered if maybe it was because they had been talking since, he was a pup, but he doubted it worked that way. He believed it was an in-person attachment thing, but he also wasn't 100% sure. 

Either way Senku enjoyed the older omegas scent and had to stop himself from nuzzling into it. If he closed his eyes, he would have thought it was his father Byakuya hugging him instead of Dr. Xeno. That's how similar this comforting scent they both carried was. 

"Dr. Xeno. Never thought I would ever meet you in person." Senku chuckles, moving back before he did something embarrassing.

"I never thought this day would come myself." Xeno says, his dark eyes sparkling as he looks at him.

They chat as Dr. Xeno takes off his shoes, deposits his belongings on the bench, takes his coat off, and walks them over to the kitchen table so they can sit to talk. Senku is relieved to know that talking to Dr. Xeno in person is just as easy as it is through a computer screen. Their conversation flows naturally and still has him excited to talk science with someone just as devoted to the field as him. 

"What subject did you choose for your presentation for the interview?" Xeno asks. 

"Detection of Biosignature Gases in Exoplanets." 

"Elegantly wonderful! Do you need help perfecting it?"

"No, I'm fine." Senku says, looking down into the cup of water the scientist gave him earlier. 

"Are you sure? I have some books in my study on the matter that would be beneficial."

"I'm good."

"I can look over it for you and make sure there are no errors present."

"Thanks, but I don't need the help."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Senku picks up on a slight sour scent in the air. He looks across at Dr. Xeno and sees the older man look down at the table with a hurt expression on his face. That was going to get some getting used to. You couldn't pick on each other's scents that changed depending on their other's mood through a computer screen. He feels the guilt rise up in him from denying the omega in helping him with his presentation.

Senku had to present a slideshow during his interview that's subject was allowed to be anything pertaining to space. He had it already completed and didn't plan to open it back up to correct or reread. He didn't want to stress himself out by not being satisfied or finding mistakes, which is why he turned down Dr. Xeno's help. But now glancing at the dejected scientist he wonders if he should have just let him look through it. 

"Are you not confident in your mentee's skills to construct a flawless presentation by himself?" Senku says, hoping maybe that would be enough for his mentor to perk back up. 

"Yes, you're right I'm sorry for being persistent" Xeno says, raising his dark eyes off the table to look in his direction. "I do believe in your abilities to ace this interview and presentation with flying colors!"

Senku smiles at his familiar over enthusiasm returning and the pungent sour scent dissipating. He changes the conversation to ask what his mentor is working on at work and listens attentively to his explanation as time passes.

"Where is Stan… it's past 7pm. He should be home by now." Xeno says, locking down at his watch with a frown on his face.

Senku watches Dr. Xeno, take out his phone while mumbling how upset he is that Stan is late. He drums his fingers against the table wondering if he should wake up his boyfriend, so the jet lag doesn't continue to affect him.

"Senku-chan." He hears from the opening of the dining room.

Senku turns his attention to the sound and is greeted to the sight of Gen yawning while rubbing his eyes. His boyfriend looks towards his direction and smiles, walking over to sit in the empty seat next to him. Gen moves closer to him to nuzzle his cheek against his face to scent him. Senku hums satisfied when his omegas sweet scent hits his senses.

"Just hurry up. We're hungry. No not all of us eat lunch at 3pm. Okay fine. Yeah, I love you too. Bye." 

Xeno hangs up his phone and places it down on the table. He then looks up and his eyes widen when he sees Gen sitting beside Senku with his hands wrapped around his arm.

"Hello. You must be Gen I presume?" 

"Hi, yep that's me! You must be Dr. Xeno." Gen says, tilting his curiously at the other omega.

"Yes I am. You are Senku's mate, no?" Xeno asks, his eyes traveling up to Gen's neck to look for his nonexistent mating mark. 

"No not yet. Senku's shy." Gen says, giving Senku a judging stare.

Senku has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. They talked about this. Senku wanted to finish his doctorate degree first before they discussed becoming official mates. It was a long-time commitment and as much as he loved Gen with all his heart and knew he was the one, it still made Senku nervous at times.

"Hmm well that's understandable. It took me over 5 years to let Stanley finally claim me as his."

"Let's hope it doesn't take Senku that long." 

Okay yeah Senku needed to change the subject. He didn't want to get into an argument with his boyfriend about this right now in front of his mentor. 

"Guessing Stan got lost?" Senku says, hoping directing the conversation elsewhere would work. 

"If he got lost, I would have been more understanding, but no he was at the store. They were leaving so they should be here soon."

"They?"

"Yes. They. I should warn you about my daughter. She's a bit… overly animated."

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"She's excited to meet you, but you'll see and understand when they arrive."

Senku watches Gen reach over and grab the cup in his hand to bring it towards his lips. 

"Eww water. Need something with sugar." Gen says, putting the cup back into his hands.

"Water is essential and important for your body. It won't kill you to drink it from time to time Gen." His boyfriend sticks his tongue out at him before snuggling closer into his arm.

"So, are you two planning to stay the whole week?" 

"Yeah. We want to leave before the rush time for the holidays." 

It was the beginning of November and Thanksgiving was around the corner. Their plan was to stay a week and then leave before they ran into crowded airports bustling with holiday travelers. Senku could only hope the plan went accordingly so they could make it back home with no delays. 

"Do you both know what you plan to do while your here? Any sight-seeing you want to do?" Xeno asks.

"Visit the Space Center." Senku responds.

He hasn't really put much thought into what they should do while there here. Senku was only here to do the interview and he supposes to meet Dr. Xeno in person for the first time. The Space Center was the only attraction place he wanted to visit at the moment.

"If you want, we can-" Xeno starts, but doesn't get to finish before they hear the front door slam open and a loud cheerful voice booms throughout the home.

"We're home!!"

Senku immediately picks up Stan's scent from the hallway, but he also picks up another scent that he's never smelt before. It's a sweet cinnamon apple pumpkin smell that reminds him of walking through a pumpkin patch on a chilly fall day while holding a hot cup of apple cider in your hands. That sweet pumpkin smell gets closer until the owner is in the dining room with a huge grin upon her face. 

"Senku! It's you!!" She says, pointing right at him with her free hand that isn't carrying a grocery bag.

"Yes. Hello." Senku greets back.

"Oopsie daisy. Where are my manners? My name is Chelsea!!" The young girl says, coming over to place the bag on the table.

She smiles brightly over in his direction until her eyes land on Gen who is sitting next to him.

"Oh! Who's are you?" Chelsea asks, pointing once again at Gen this time. 

"I'm Gen! Senku's boyfriend. You must be Dr. Xeno's daughter?" 

"Forgot my manners again. Sorry for pointing. Yeesh!! I am!"

"Sorry we're late." Stan says, walking into the dining room. 

"We brought welcome snacks!!" Chelsea exclaims, opening the bag up to start taking out what's inside.

"Oh, what did you bring?" Xeno asks, watching their interactions with his daughter.

"Let's see I got pumpkin cookies, pumpkin pie, pumpkin spice rolls, pumpkin donuts, pumpkin bread, and pumpkin sodas!" Chelsea lists as she pulls out each item from the bag. 

"All pumpkin again. This is why you guys were late I'm assuming?" Xeno asks, looking up at Stan who approaches to stand by him.

"Yeesh!! Do you guys want one?" Chelsea grins, opening a can of the soda and then offering them one.

"Where late because she caused me trouble today." Stan says, sending his daughter a scolding look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The young girl says, looking away from his stare.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about young lady."

"If you had just agreed to take me to the store then nothing would have happened."

"Wait what happened?" Xeno asks, looking back and forth between his mate and daughter.

"I picked her up from the school, but she refused to get in the car until I agreed to take her to the store."

"Chelsea!"

"That's not all. She decided she was going to walk to the store instead and I had to drive along the side beside her, while telling her to get in." Stan says, shaking his head while continuing to send the young girl a scolding stare.

"You wouldn't have got the cops called on you if you had just taken me to the store in the first place!" Chelsea pouts, glaring back at her father.

"You got the cops called on you?!"

"Yeah the neighborhood around the school's got a great neighborhood watch. They thought I was trying to kidnap her and called the cops on me. Had to explain to them I was her dad and what was happening."

"Chelsea! Apologize to your father right now." Xeno states, giving his daughter a disapproving stare.

"I'm sorry."

"For what."

"For not getting in the car and having the neighborhood call the cops on you." Chelsea mumbles, looking down at her soda can in her hands.

"That'll do for now. And you." Xeno says, whipping his head up to glare in Stan's direction now.

"What?" Stan questions, obviously not expecting his mate to turn on him next.

"Why did you give into her? She caused trouble and you rewarded her bad behavior but taking her to the store anyway afterwards!"

"She was sulking the whole time in the car and we just happened to pass by the store on the way home." 

Senku never would have guessed Stan was a secret big softie. He looks towards the direction of Chelsea and sees her still pouting, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes over getting what she wanted. Her sweet pumpkin smell hits his nose again and he then picks up that same familiar scent from Dr. Xeno off her too. It wasn't as strong as his mentors, but it was still there and it left Senku puzzled. It was odd that he could only smell it from two of the three family members. He didn't get that scent off Stan, just Dr. Xeno and Chelsea. 

"I'll talk about this further with both of you later. For now, let's focus on our guests. Are you two hungry?" Xeno asks, directing his attention back towards Senku and Gen.

"Yeah. I guess we could eat." Senku responds for them, looking over at Gen who nods to his statement.

"Sushi!!" Chelsea exclaims.

"No Chelsea, we're letting our guests pick the place today. Anything you both have in mind that you want? Our treat!" Xeno says, smiling at them both encouraging them to pick a place to eat.

"Sushi sounds fine." Gen speaks up from next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine with that too." Senku agrees.

"Are you both sure? I would have thought you would want a meal that is rarer to eat in Japan."

"We're fine with sushi." They both say at the same time. 

"Yeesh!!! Sushi it is then." Chelsea exclaims, slamming her soda can down on the table.

Senku watches as Dr. Xeno scolds his daughter's loud outburst and slamming things on the table. Stan is standing to the side just watching everything happen with an amused smirk on his face. 

Senku admits they are a little peculiar family, but he does feel comfortable around them and can't help but grin at their upbeat antics. He feels Gen shift next to him and turns to see his boyfriend with the same amused smile. 

"There all quite the characters, huh?" Gen whispers in his ear.

"Yeah they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wanted to write another omegaverse story and then this idea hit me, so here it is! 
> 
> It's actually really fun writing Chelsea interacting with Xeno and Stan as there kid, so might have to continue giving her that role in future stories. 
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09)! I follow fellow dcst fans back!


	2. The Name of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

"Senku you missed again!" 

Senku scowls and tells the cook in front of him to do it again.

They were currently at a Japanese steakhouse eating dinner together. Senku had told Dr. Xeno that this place was too fancy and over the top. But the scientist reassured him that this was his treat and that he could just see this as a special occasion. When Senku asked him what the special occasion was, the older man had looked away and told him it was a "first time meeting in person" dinner. 

That's how Senku found himself sitting at this restaurant urging the cook to toss another carrot into the air so he could catch it this time in his mouth. The steakhouse place had a hibachi chef in the middle of the table who cooked your meal for you right in front of you while putting on a performance. One of their tricks was throwing small pieces of food at the audience to catch in their mouth while they cooked for them.

The chef had gone down the row at their table and everyone had managed to catch their piece of food until they got to Senku. The first piece the chef threw his way had gone over Senku's shoulder, the second one he moved his head a little too far to the left, the third landed in his hair, and now he wasn't sure what piece he was on. It might have been his 7th or 8th, he lost track after the 3rd. 

All Senku knew was that his pride was on the line and he was not going to give up until he caught that damn carrot in his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was his alpha ego or his stubborn personality that was the reason why he felt the need to keep this up until he finally completed this task. Or maybe it was that he had somehow turn this into a show and the group he came with where eagerly cheering him on to catch the piece of food.

"You can do it this time Senku!" 

"Alright I'm ready." Senku says to the chef, making sure his eyes were focused on the piece of food on their spatula. 

He had done some quick calculations in his head to try to determine where the carrot would land so he knew were to position himself. Judging for the way the hibachi chef tossed the past 2 pieces of food, he calculated that he should position his head at an 85-degree angle and move about 10 centimeters to the side. 

Senku watches the carrot spin in the air and is expecting it to land in his mouth, except it doesn't. He supposes the chef might have overthrown this toss because the carrot misses his mouth and lands hard right on his eye. 

"Damn it." Senku mumbles, bringing his hand up to touch his eye.

It hurt. The hibachi chef was quite a ways away so the speed of the hot vegetable was enough for it to leave some pain in its awake.

"Senku-chan are you okay?!" Senku hears Gen say next to him. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Senku says.

His pride, of not being able to catch a stupid piece of food in the air, was hurt more than his eye. He doubts he would become blind from having a carrot slammed into his pupil, but that doesn't mean he wasn't slightly embarrassed about the whole ordeal. 

"Here let me see it." 

Senku turns with his good eye to see Xeno on his right-side approach closer to him. The older omega gets near his face, moves his hand, and brings his hand up to place something upon his eye. 

"You’re lucky the carrot was small enough to not give you a black eye, but let's ice it anyway just in case." His mentor chuckles, applying more pressure.

Dr. Xeno had grabbed a napkin, placed some ice cubes from his drink into, and then wrapped it up to bring over to Senku's eye. The makeshift ice treatment was to help lessen the pain and any swelling that might occur. Senku thought it was a bit excessive for a carrot in the eye, but he lets Dr. Xeno treat his small injury anyway.

Senku might have also let the older man do as he pleased because of the heavy scent he was letting out while near him. It reminded him of when he was younger and his father Byakuya was teaching him how to ride a bike. Little Senku had fallen off an scraped his knee which had caused his father to come over to treat his wound and soothe the pain by extracting a calming scent. That scent from back then was the same one that Dr. Xeno was surrounding him in now. It was comforting and Senku enjoyed the soft lavender scent that invaded his senses.

When Senku feels someone grab his arm he glances over as much as he could to his left side to see Gen looking at him with a concerned look. He brings his hand up to wrap it around his boyfriend's shoulder to calm his worry.

"I promise I'm fine Gen. It doesn't hurt as much as the embarrassment of not catching a carrot in my mouth when the toddler at the table next to us, was able to do it." 

"Senku-chan it's not that big of a deal. So, what if you can't catch a dumb carrot in your mouth. I can't whistle and you don't see me hurting myself over it." Gen says, rolling his eyes at how stubborn his boyfriend is.

"Wait you can't whistle?" Senku asks.

"No, but I read article once that stated over half the population can't produce a sound from blowing through their mouth so it's common to not be able too!"

The rest of their dinner went smooth and well. The chef felt guilty for hitting him in the eye with a vegetable and insisted on giving them free dessert. Senku had reassured the chef that he was fine and it wasn't a big deal, but they wouldn't take no as an answer. That's how their group found themselves eating mochi ice cream after their meal.

"Say ah Senku-chan." Gen says, bringing up a spoon with ice cream on it close to his mouth.

After the carrot incident, Gen had insisted in spoon feeding Senku the rest of his meal. Senku had told him that it was his eye that got injured and not his hands, so he was perfectly capable of feeding himself. That response had gotten him a dirty look from Gen and the omega telling him to be quiet and let him care for his hurt alpha. Senku had shut up after that and let Gen hand feed him his remaining food. 

"Why don't they have pumpkin flavored mochi." Chelsea says, pouting as she played with her food.

"Not everything can be pumpkin flavored sweetheart." Xeno responds, trying to find a pen to sign the check.

"It's Fall! Everything is pumpkin flavored right now. Even things that aren't supposed to be like that pumpkin spiced burger that we had at that restaurant last week! Anything can be pumpkin flavor if you try!" 

"Pumpkin burger? Is that an American thing?" Gen asks, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"It's just a trend that started a few years ago in the Fall here that got so popular that every company jumped on the bandwagon. Now it's obnoxiously commercialized and every retailer is trying to one up each other on trying to find the weirdest things to add pumpkin too." Stan responds, handing Xeno a pen.

"It's not obnoxious or weird! Stop being old and mean!" Chelsea exclaims, sticking her tongue out at Stan.

Senku chuckles as he watches Stan stick his tongue at her too and Chelsea yell that he can't do it back. It was nice to know that Dr. Xeno's family was just like his in Japan and it wasn't awkward to be around them. 

"Chelsea no yelling, remember we have to use our inside voices." Xeno scolds.

His mentor pays for their food and then they exit the restaurant to leave. The car ride back home is hectic and loud. Stan was driving, Xeno was in the passenger seat, and in the back seat Senku was wedged in the middle with Chelsea on his left and Gen on his right. Senku realizes right away that Chelsea took after Xeno with her being just as over enthusiastic about things she was passionate about and talking loudly nonstop about said topics. 

"Did you know that Texas has over 3,700 streams and 15 major rivers? Isn't that super duper cool! I really like the Frio River because it's clear, green, and over 7,310 square miles long! Have you ever been tubing at a river? We go to Gardner State Park during the summer and it's crazy fun! Chelsea happily explains.

Senku chuckles because she asked him questions, but never actually gave him the chance to answer them before she kept on excitedly talking. 

"No, I've never been tubing before. Is that riding an inflatable tube down the river?" 

"Yessh!! It's totes fun! We should go to the river together and go tubing! Let's go tomorrow!" Chelsea wildly exclaims.

"It's November. It's too cold to go tubing this late in the year." Xeno mentions from his seat.

"No, it's not! It's still hot outside and there will be no one there cause its November. Which is perfect!" Chelsea pouts. 

"It's too far to go and Senku is here for an interview not to go camping." 

"We will only be gone two days!"

"Chelsea." Xeno warns.

"Dr. Xeno is right. It gets chilly midday and I have my interview in a few days, but maybe we could come back another time and go together. If that's okay with Xeno." Senku reassures the young omega.

"You would want to come back another time?" Xeno asks, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Sure. It would be fun to venture outside of Houston and see other parts of the state."

"If that's the case then okay. You're free to come back anytime you want and stay with us!" Xeno grins, ecstatic to hear Senku wanted to stay with them again.

"Yessh! You both said it and agreed, so now you can't take it back!" 

"I don't break promises." Senku says. He feels Gen tighten his hands around his arm and looks down to see him looking up curiously at him.

"We could stop in San Antonio for a day and see the Alamo! Do you know the history behind the mission?" Xeno asks.

"I know some history, but not too much." 

"It was built in 1718 and was originally a church to convert local Indian tribes! They choose that area because of the vast farmlands and ranching facilities nearby!" Chelsea exclaims.

"Yes! In 1744 it was expanded into a mission. The original name for the place was not the Alamo, but San Antonio de Valero." Xeno throws in after his daughter. 

Senku listens to the both of them happily explain the origins of the Alamo together to him while he listens vigilantly. He found it astounding that Chelsea could keep up with Dr. Xeno's explaining and seemed to know even more than the scientist. He knew his mentor mentioned before how smart his daughter was, but he didn't realize she was brilliant and just as enthusiastic about learning as them.

Senku hears Gen yawn and glances over at his boyfriend to see him dozing off. Seems Gen wasn't as interested to learn about the old mission and tuned out their explaining to rest. Senku puts his arm around Gen's shoulder and the omega happily snuggles up closer to him and places his head on his shoulder.

"Okay you two let Senku go from holding him hostage. That's enough history for tonight. I don't think he was expecting to get a lecture on the whole history of the Alamo on the car ride back home." Stan says, reaching over to turn up the radio instead.

Senku watches Xeno give Stan a dirty look and the older alpha shake his head at him. The rest of the car ride is quiet after that. Chelsea next to him keeps him entertained by showing him pictures of the river on her phone and quietly whispering to him about it.

Soon they arrive back to the house and Senku gently shakes Gen awake. His boyfriend yawns again sleepily and follows him inside the house. 

"Do you guys want to play a board game?" Chelsea happily asks, once there all inside the home again.

"Chelsea, I think they're tired. They had a long trip today. We should let them sleep." Xeno says, moving to the closet in the hallway.

"Yeah look at Gen he's practically sleep walking." Stan chuckles. 

He was right. Gen was laying his head on Senku's shoulder with his arms wrapped around his arm with his eyes closed and letting Senku guide him around the house. 

"Aww okay. Tomorrow then!"

"Tomorrow would be fun." Senku replies for them. 

"Here some extra blankets and pillows for you two! It gets cold in the night at times and I want to make sure you both are comfortable and warm." Xeno says, walking over to them with numerous bedding balanced in his hands.

Senku can't see Xeno's face behind the tall stacks of blankets he was trying to balance. It seems he was having issues trying to carry all the bedding to the guest room and he watches Stan go over to try to help him.

"I can do it Stan! I don't need your help." Xeno hisses, trying to get away from his mate helping hands.

He watches Stan back away with his hands raised and tells the omega he was sorry for asking. Even Senku himself could tell that Xeno was struggling and he's not sure why he turned away his mate's help. 

"Gen do you want to go lie down on the bed and I'll be there in a bit?" Senku asks.

"Kay. Goodnight everyone." Gen mumbles, waving goodbye to them before walking into the guest room.

"Are you sure you don't need help? I can take half of them." Senku says, coming over to grab a pillow that was slipping off the pile.

"Oh sure. If you want to help." 

As Senku takes half the pile of bedding from his mentor, he hears Stan grumble under his breath about how of course he only wants his help. He's noticed it throughout the day, but it seems the couple has been having a private internal dispute over something. Senku's not sure what it is, but it's not his business to pry. 

"I hope this is enough. I have more in our closet if you want more." Xeno says, putting down all the bedding on the bed. 

"No this is fine. It might be too much actually." 

Senku honestly didn't think they needed the extra blankets and pillows. But he didn't want to tell Xeno that and have that sour scent return from earlier.

"Okay, but if you get cold at night and need more don't hesitate to wake me up. Our room is the one farthest down the hall on the right. I plugged a night light on so you can find your way around the halls, but if you can't find it or are not sure then do text me. I'll keep my phone notifications on. You can text me for any-" 

"Xeno, he gets it. Now come on let them sleep." Stan says, from where he was leaning against the doorway watching them.

Senku watches Xeno glare daggers into Stan before the omega turns back around and holds his arms out again like earlier. He wanted another hug and Senku once again finds himself closing the space between them to give it to him. He's not sure what it is about the scientist that allowed him to get two hugs from him in one day. He normally wouldn't show this much affection to someone that wasn't Gen, but when he gets a whiff of that comforting sweet toffee caramel smell he realizes that his mentor is another exception. 

He feels Xeno turn his head and slightly scent him. Senku was about to do the same, but then he catches Stan's intense gaze. That disapproving look makes him break their hug quicker than the first time. 

"Goodnight." Senku says, patting Xeno's shoulders.

"Goodnight! Don't forget to not be afraid to call or text me if you need anything." Xeno states, backing away from him to make his way to the door.

Senku watches Xeno exit and then tilts his gaze up to see Stan still standing there watching him. The older alpha shakes his head before pushing back off the doorway and reaching for the door handle.

"Sweet dreams." He hears him say before closing the door behind him. 

Senku has no idea what all that was about, but he decides to ignore it for now. He was tired and Gen's sweet scent was calling him to come to bed. He moves the blankets Xeno gave them into a position where they won't fall and then slides under the soft blankets. He feels the bed creak and turns to see Gen snuggle up closer to him. 

"Senku-chan gets along with them good." Gen yawns and opens his eyes slightly.

"Yeah I guess I do." Senku says, bringing his arm around Gen to bring him closer. The omega nods before closing his eyes again. 

"Goodnight Gen." Senku whispers, closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

The next time Senku wakes up the sun is shining brightly through the blinds and the birds are chirping outside the window. He groans and turns over to grab his phone. Senku opens it up and sees that it's almost 2pm. 

He didn't mean to oversleep that long. He curses under his breath for not putting on an alarm to wake him so he wouldn't sleep in this late. He places his phone down and reaches over to wake his boyfriend up.

"Gen wakeup. It's almost 2pm. We need to fix our sleep schedule." 

The omega mumbles in his sleep and rolls over ignoring him. Senku shakes his head and slips out of bed. He'll just get ready first and then try to wake Gen up again when he was done. 

That's what the alpha does. Senku does his morning routine and then gets dressed for the day. Once he's done, he comes back over to see Gen hugging a pillow and snoring lightly asleep. 

"Come on Gen. You know we have to wake up. Stop ignoring me."

"Just five more minutes Senku-chan." Gen mumbles, turning his head away from him.

"Fine. If you’re not out of this room in twenty minutes, then I'll come back here and drag you out myself." Senku says, hearing Gen mumble an incoherent reply back.

Someone had to go out there and show that they weren't planning to spend the whole day coped in this room asleep. That someone was apparently Senku. The young alpha opens the door and makes his way through the hall looking for anyone along the way. When he approaches close to the living room, he hears two familiar voices chatting among themselves.

"You need to stop getting attached, Xeno. Remember what the therapist said."

"I know what the therapist said, Stan! I'm not getting attached. I'm just being friendly and a splendid host."

"I just worry about you. As your mate, I don't want to see you hurt and grieve once the week is over."

Senku realized it was rude to ease drop on their conversation, so he decides to make himself known before they continued on. He moves in the dining room and they both turn their heads when they hear him walk in.

"Good morning. Or more like good afternoon. I'm sorry we overslept." Senku says, scratching the back of his head. 

"I hope you slept well!" Xeno exclaims getting up to greet him. 

Senku watches Xeno come over and give him another hug which he returns. Over his mentors shoulder he sees Stan give him another look. 

"Did I interrupt anything?" Senku asks, pulling back. 

"No. I just came back home for a late lunch and to see how Xeno was holding up." Stan says from his place on the couch.

"He was just about to leave to go back to work." Xeno says, crossing his arms and looking in Stan's direction.

"Well I guess I am now." Stan grumbles, standing up for the couch.

Senku watches the older alpha stride over until he's standing in front of Xeno staring down at him. 

"Goodbye then." Stan says.

"Okay bye." 

"No goodbye kiss?"

"Fine." Xeno responds, rolling his eyes. 

Xeno grabs Stan's face with both his hands and gives him a light peck on the lips before letting go. 

"There, now hurry along before you're late." 

They watch Stan leave together until the older alpha is out the door. Senku comes over to sit in the chair next to Xeno.

"So, are you not working today?" Senku asks.

"No, I'm not. I took the whole week off." 

"Is that okay. You don't have to take the whole week off just because I'm here." Senku says, surprised to hear Xeno state that.

"It's fine. I have extra vacation time I haven't used yet and if I don't use it before the year ends, it'll go to waste." Xeno says, sipping his coffee. 

"Alright. If you're sure."

"I am. I hope you're okay with hanging out with me all week. Stan has to work, and Chelsea has school." 

"Of course. I'm always up to talking with a friend." 

Xeno smiles brightly at his words, his caramel sweet scent picking up. Senku grins back, glad to know the older man was excited to spend time with him. 

"Are you hungry?" Xeno asks him.

"Yeah I can eat."

"Let me make you and Gen lunch."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I know but I want to."

"Okay." Senku says, deciding it was best to just let Xeno make him a meal.

"Great! Do you mind a hearty sandwich?" 

"Sure. I'm fine with anything."

Senku watches him go into the kitchen before getting up from the table. He makes his way back to the guest room to wake Gen up. He had to get his boyfriend up before Xeno finished making them lunch.

"Gen. Come on you gotta get up. Xeno is making lunch for us." Senku says, walking over to sit down on the bed.

"It not be 20 minutes." Gen mumbles from where he was face down in a pillow.

"You asked for it." Senku says, before throwing himself over Gen's laying form. 

"Senku-chan you're heavy." Gen whines, lifting his head off the pillow.

"I'm not getting up till you agree to leave the bed." Senku smirks, snuggling his face into his boyfriend's back.

He hears Gen groan and then wiggle under the covers trying to roll over onto his back. Senku picks up some of his weight so he can. 

"You're mean Senku-chan. I'm tired." Gen pouts, glaring down at him.

"Come on Gen we can't be rude guests and sleep in all day." 

Senku pushes himself up so he can nuzzle into Gen's neck. The omega grumbles but tilts his head to let him scent him. Senku inhales and sighs contently. Gen always smells wonderful. 

He picks up on his strong flowery scent, but also that slight hint of vanilla that you could only smell up close and personal. It reminds him of walking through a thick field of daisies with the summer sun beating down on you while you ate a sugary cold vanilla ice cream cone. 

"Are you done scenting me? I need to use the restroom." 

"No not yet." Senku mumbles, rubbing his cheek along Gen's jaw where his scent gland was. He's feeling brave and lightly nips along there. 

"I'm not joking Senku-chan. I'm going to go here if I have to and then we're really going to be rude guests if that happens."

"Fine fine." Senku says, rolling off the omega.

"I'll get dressed and meet you out there." 

Senku watches Gen yawn before getting out of bed and walking over to the restroom. He slams the door shut when he enters and Senku laughs. He gets up and decides to head back over to the kitchen to see what Xeno was doing.

When he enters the kitchen, he hears Xeno humming a song while cooking something over the stove. Senku pauses and listens, confused by why the random tune he's humming sounds familiar. He doesn't get a chance to think too hard about it because the older omega turns around and greets him with a huge smile.

"I'm almost done!" 

"What are you making?" Senku says coming over to see.

"No, it's a surprise! Go over there you can't see yet." 

Senku holds his hands up and backs away. He leaves the kitchen and instead walks over to the living room. The room is decorated nice and cozy. There's a large dark grey couch in the middle and the walls are painted a sky blue. Senku walks around admiring all the small details around the area.

There are numerous picture frames placed on the walls and the shelves. Most of the pictures are of Xeno with Stan and Chelsea. There a bunch of Chelsea as a bright-eyed small pup with a huge grin upon her chubby cheeked face. There were also some of just Xeno and Stan together. 

Senku gazes upon a picture of the three of them at a pumpkin patch smiling at the camera with toddler Chelsea sitting in Xeno's lap and Stan's arm thrown around his mate. The picture makes him think of his dad and wonder how different his life would have been growing up if there was another parent in the picture. 

Byakuya raised Senku fine on his own and he was proud that he had such an amazing dad, but he spent the first 10 years of his life with just his father. It wasn't until that summer when he was 10 that his dad introduced him to Lillian and her family. He loved his step mom and step siblings, but he did occasionally ponder on what his biological omega parent was doing or how they were. 

"Senku-chan?" 

Senku jumps and looks over his shoulder to see Gen standing close behind him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his boyfriend walk into the room.

"Are you okay? You seem occupied." Gen concerningly asks.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking is all." 

"Okay if you say so." His boyfriend says before coming over and wrapping his hands around his arm. 

Senku reaches over to give Gen a sweet kiss on his cheek that makes the omega smile cutely at him. His boyfriend leans over to nuzzle against him. 

"You know, Xeno and you kind of smell alike." Gen says, sniffing along his jaw.

"What do you mean? He's an omega and I'm an alpha. We wouldn't smell the same." 

"No not that. It's faint but there's something there that's similar. I can't explain what it is." Gen frowns, nosing against his neck trying to pin-point what it is. 

"I don't smell anything." Senku lies. 

He did pick up a scent when he was around Xeno too, but he also wasn't sure what it was. But Gen saying that they had a similar scent was odd. He wonders why.

"Okay I'm done!" Xeno happily exclaims walking into the dining room with two plates.

They both turn to see the older omega place the two plates down on the table before grinning up at them. 

"I'll be back with drinks!" Xeno says before walking back into the kitchen.

"He's excited." Gen says, yawning as they walk over to the table to sit. 

"He wouldn't let me talk him out of making us lunch." Senku responds as they sit down in two chairs near each other.

The plate in front of him held a fried sandwich. He picks it up, sniffs it, and then looks inside to see what it was. He believes its ham and cheese, but there was something coating the outside of the sandwich. 

"Here you guys go." Xeno says, coming back inside the room with two cups of red punch. 

He places one down in front of Senku and then reaches over to put the second one near Gen. Senku watches as his boyfriend leans over quickly to scent his mentor.

"Do you use a coconut almond shampoo to wash your hair?" Gen asks.

"No?" Xeno questions looking over at him.

"Hmm okay never mind then."

"What is this Xeno?" Senku asks, wanting to change the subject. He couldn't believe his boyfriend sniffed the older omega and then asked what shampoo he used.

"It's a Monte Cristo sandwich! It has ham, cheddar, and swiss cheese inside. I dipped the sandwiches in an egg batter and then fried them in a skillet. I hope you like them!"

Senku brings the sandwich up to take his first bite. It was good. It had just the right amount of ham, was gooey with cheese, and was fried to perfection. He takes another bite and can feel Xeno's eyes trained on him watching his reaction to the lunch he made for them.

"It's delicious." Senku finally says after taking his third bite. 

"Yeah it's really amazing!" Gen adds too.

"I'm glad you two like them!" Xeno smiles brightly. 

They eat their lunch while talking with the older omega. 

"What do you two have planned for today?" Xeno asks.

"I have to finish a part of my manuscript today and send it to my editor. There so mean! I told them I was going on vacation and they're still nagging at me to get work done." Gen pouts

"Oh, are you a writer?" 

"He writes trashy magic books." Senku replies first.

"They are not trashy Senku-chan! If they were, no one would buy them and they're not just magic books. They are psychology based too!"

"That sounds interesting." Xeno responds.

"Trust me they are but not for the right reasons." Senku teases.

"Senku-chan!" 

Senku laughs while Gen lists off all the reasons why his book isn't trashy. Xeno chuckles at their bickering and watches as they finish their lunch. They're both about done when Gen's cell phone rings.

"It's my editor." Gen sighs, staring down at the screen. 

"Go ahead and take it. You don't want to get into trouble."

"I don't want to take it!" Gen whines before bringing the phone to his ear. "Hello? Oh yes I was so excited to see you calling."

Senku snorts as he watches Gen expertly lie to his editor. The omega gets up and pulls the phone back to talk to them.

"I have to go pull up my manuscript. Thank you for the meal Xeno-chan! It was eliciousday!"

Senku watches Gen leave and then turns his attention to Xeno. His mentor was sipping a cup of coffee but catches his glance from over the cup.

"Do you want to play a game?" Xeno asks him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Chess?"

"You're on, old man. I hope you're ready to get beat in person just like online." Senku smirks.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that. I'm even better in person and don't plan to go easy on you just because you're my guest." Xeno teases.

Chess was a game that they enjoyed playing with one another. They would often play it online together when they were both free. It got competitive between the pair and they kept count on who has won the most rounds. Senku believed they were on match 218, but it didn't bother him to count because all he cared about was that he was beating his mentor by 2 rounds at the moment. He was not about to let him overtake that winning streak from him. 

Senku helps Xeno clear the table and take the dirty dishes to the sink. The older omega brings out a beautiful polished chess board and places it on the table.

"You can go first." Xeno says, sitting down to face him.

They go back and forth placing their pieces across the board. Senku won't admit it but maybe Xeno wasn't lying about being better in person. His mentor barely beats him and wins the first match.

"I told you I was better in person." Xeno smirks.

"That was just a lucky fluke. You won't win the next one."

They play multiple games with each of them winning rounds. Senku's not sure how much time passes but he's having fun and enjoying the playful banter between him and his mentor.

"So, are you ready for the interview?"

"Are you trying to distract me while I'm in the lead to win." Senku teases.

"No. I'm just curious to know if you're ready."

"Yeah pretty much. I believe the only thing I'm not sure of is what to wear. Gen's telling me I should wear business casual and not the lab coat."

"Nonsense! You should wear the lab coat."

"That's what I'm telling Gen. But he says it's too old and not presentable for an interview."

"Have you had this lab coat for a long time?"

"Yeah I've had it for a few years. I wear it almost every day so I guess Gen is right about it not being in the best shape for an interview." Senku says, moving his knight across the board. 

"Let-" Xeno starts but then stops.

"What was that?" Senku questions, looking up at him. 

"Let me get you one. A new one."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Senku stares, puzzled.

"I want to get you a new lab coat. That way you can have one to wear at the interview."

"No, you don't have to go that far." 

"How about you think of it as a white coat ceremony but it's a mentor giving his mentee one instead."

"So, you're basically passing on your legacy to me." Senku jokes. He was waiting for Xeno to laugh except the other man never does and just stares back at him with a blank expression. Weird. 

"Yes, you can view it that way if you wish."

Senku pauses and thinks about it. He supposes it wouldn't be too bad to let Dr. Xeno do this for him. It really seemed the older omega was eager to do it and he didn't want to hurt his feelings like yesterday. 

"Okay. But can it be done before the interview? It's a few days away."

"It can! There's a uniform store I go to regularly for coats. They can modify it in a day for you. We can go tomorrow!" Xeno exclaims.

"Alright. That sounds fine to me."

"Checkmate." Xeno says moving his piece over to end the game they were playing. 

"You liar, you were asking me questions to distract me." Senku playfully glares at him. 

They continue playing chess until Gen comes back into the room saying he finished his manuscript. He pulls up a chair and watches them play, asking questions along the way. 

"Is this supposed to be fun?" Gen yawns, snuggling up closer onto Senku's shoulder.

"Yeah it is. It improves your cognitive abilities and strategic thinking skills." Senku tells him.

"Boring." Gen mumbles.

"We can play something else." Xeno speaks up.

"No, I have to beat you one more time first. I can't let you have a one up game on me." 

"You're losing Senku-chan?" 

"Yeah he managed to beat me a few times to take the lead."

"If you played better than you wouldn't fall behind." Xeno teases.

Senku smirks and is about to playfully make a snide comment back, but then they hear the front door slam open.

"We're hoooooome!" 

"You'll have to try and take your lead back next time Senku." Xeno says, looking towards the hallway.

They watch as Chelsea comes skipping into the dining room with a huge grin plastered onto her face. She has a bright orange backpack on so Senku suspects she just came from school.

"Senku, Gen, and dad!" She exclaims, pointing to each one of them as she says their name. 

"Hey." Senku waves.

"Chelsea remember what we said about taking off your shoes before you come inside." 

"Oopsie daisy! I forgot. Also sorry for pointing again!" She apologizes before running back to the front of the house.

"We're back." Stan says, walking into the dining room with a huge box in his hands. 

"What's that?" Xeno questions.

"I picked us up a treat for later." Stan says, placing the box down on the table in front of them.

"Cake?" Gen questions peeking into the clear flap.

"No. It's not cake."

"Is this a cheesecake?" Xeno asks.

"Yeah I got it from that popular restaurant near the school."

"How is it not a cake if it's called cheesecake?" Gen frowns.

"It's a pie." Xeno corrects.

"That's dumb why call it cheesecake if it's not a cake." 

"Okay I'm back with my shoes off this time!" Chelsea shouts entering the dining room again.

"You want a slice?" Xeno asks him.

"I want a slice!" Chelsea smiles.

"I asked Gen, not you dear."

Chelsea pouts and Senku chuckles. Stan goes to the kitchen to fetch silverware and plates and then brings them back so they can cut the dessert. They happily eat and talk about their day around the table.

"I corrected Mrs. Yancey today in class and she got mad at me." Chelsea says, taking another bite of her slice of pie.

"What did you tell her?" Xeno asks, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"We were talking about time zones and she named all the states that have two time zones but Oregon. I told her it had two and she argued that the state only had one time zone. So I pulled out my phone to show her there were two and then she tried to say that because it was only a small area near the border that was in mountain time, it didn't count." 

"It doesn't work that way. You can't just say it does not have two time zones just because you don't want to admit your student was right." Xeno responds.

"Exactly that's what I said! Also, I got my phone taken away in class for taking it out to correct her so I need someone to get it back for me tomorrow." 

"Chelsea!" 

"I'll go get it from the school tomorrow Xeno." Stan says.

"Thank you. I was planning to take Senku to the mall to buy him a new lab coat tomorrow." 

"Are you now." Stan responds, looking over to give Senku an unreadable stare.

"I wanna go to the mall!" 

"You have to go to school."

"After school?" Chelsea asks, looking at both her parents with huge puppy dog eyes.

"If your father wants to then yes you can meet us there after." 

"Please?" She asks, turning to only stare at Stan now.

"Okay."

"Yay!! I can't wait to show you guys my favorite shops! There's this candy store that has the super duper best chocolates and sweets ever!"

"Chocolate?" Gen questions.

"Yep! They got pumpkin, caramel, peanut butter, raspberry, pistachio, hazelnut-"

Senku chuckles watching his boyfriend excitedly ask Chelsea about all the different sweets in the shop. Time ticks away and soon they're all done eating.

"Oh! Do you guys want to play a game now?"

"Sure." Senku replies.

"Okay! We have trivia, monopoly, scrabble, cards, jenga-" Chelsea goes on, naming each game as she pulls them out of a drawer.

"Any of those are fine with me." Senku says, not really caring which one they play.

"Cool! Let's play pictionary then. Gen and you can be on my team!"

Chelsea brings the board game over and places it on the table. It was one of those games that was like charades except you had to draw what the object was instead of act it out. Then those on your team had to guess what it was and if they did the team got a point.

"Let's make it challenging and only do very hard words!" Chelsea says, passing them out each a notebook. 

Senku realized early on in the game that he was not the best artist. Out of the three of them he was obviously the weakest link, and no one could guess his drawings. Gen was getting frustrated with his poor excuse sketches while Chelsea laughed and made fun of his horrible drawing skills.

"Haha what is that Senku? It looks like a honeycomb!" Chelsea teases.

"Senku-chan what the heck are you drawing?"

"20 seconds left." Xeno says, warning them time was almost out.

"Hexagon."

"No."

"Octagon?"

"It doesn't even have 8 sides."

"Well maybe if you drew it better, I would know what it was!"

"Times up." Xeno chuckles.

"What is it Senku-chan?" Gen glares.

"It was pharmaceutical drugs."

"Pharmaceutical drugs?! How is what you drew even close to that?" 

".... I drew the chemical synthesis for acetylsalicylic acid, which is commonly known as aspirin, a pharmaceutical drug."

"Are you serious? Just draw a pill bottle with pills beside it next time instead!" 

"Our turn." Stan says, grabbing his pencil.

Gen sends Senku one last judgmental stare before flipping the hourglass over for Stan. They watch as he picks up a card and then quickly draws a cat with a top hat and mustache on.

"Aristocrat." Xeno guesses.

"Yeah that's it."

"I quit. There's no way we are going to win this." Gen pouts.

"Don't be a sore loser Gen." Senku states.

"That's rich coming from you when you're the reason we lost." 

"Okay boys settle down it's just a game." Xeno says, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"How about pizza instead?" Stan asks.

"Oh yeah pizza! I want Hawaiian!" Chelsea exclaims.

"Is the pizza from Hawaii?" Gen asks, puzzled.

"She means she wants pizza with pineapple on it." Stan corrects.

"Does it taste good with pineapple?" Senku questions.

"You guys have never had pineapple pizza before?" Chelsea gasps dramatically.

"No." They both answer.

"We have to get it now! What other pizzas do you guys not have in Japan?"

Stan orders the pizzas and they wait for the delivery person to bring them. As they wait, they discuss the different foods that are common here in America but not in Japan. Which makes Chelsea's long list of things to make them try grow larger. The doorbell rings and Stan excuses himself to get the pizza. 

"So, no root beer floats?" Chelsea asks.

"We don't really have root beer, but what do you mean float?" Gen asks.

"You know like in a cup with ice cream."

"Cream soda?" 

"Huh no? There's a drink called cream soda! These are called ice cream floats!" 

Gen stares at the younger omega in confusion which makes Senku laugh. Seems they had a bunch of new things to try while staying here. 

Stan comes back and places the boxes in front of them. They open them up and start to dig in. 

"What do you think? It's the best right!" Chelsea asks.

"It's okay." Senku says, scrunching his nose at the sweetness of the pineapple. He didn't enjoy the combination with the sauce and cheese.

"Just okay?" Chelsea pouts.

"I think it's good Chelsea-chan!" Gen smiles, taking another bite.

"Well would you look at that, seems like you finally found someone who will agree with you about pineapple on pizza." Stan chuckles. 

"Pineapple on pizza is the best! You're just old and boring." 

Senku watches them argue about pizza toppings while he grabs a regular pepperoni slice from the box. He hands his pineapple slice to Gen who happily takes it from him. 

The rest of the meal goes by quickly. It somehow turns into them discussing the true origins of pizza and then to weirdest toppings to put on a pizza. 

"A pizza with tuna sounds good."

"And you told me that pineapple pizza is gross!"

Senku can't help the big grin on his face. The conversations were light and fun. It reminds him a lot of his family dinners back home and he's glad it's not awkward. Soon they finish eating and are cleaning up.

"Do you have homework?" Xeno asks his daughter.

"What do you consider homework?" The young girl asks.

"Chelsea."

"Fine yes I have some work due tomorrow." She pouts.

The young omega tells them both goodnight for the night and gives them big hugs. She excitedly tells them she can't wait for tomorrow before she retreats to her room to finish her work and then sleep for the day. 

"I'm going to hit the hay too." 

"But it's still early." Xeno says, looking at his mate.

"Some of us have to wake up early because we didn't take the whole week off." 

Senku watches Xeno glare at Stan. The older alpha tries to come over to his mentor and hug him but his mate turns the other way to look at them both.

"Xeno." Stan tries.

"What do you two want to do?" Xeno says, ignoring him.

"Fine then. Goodnight everyone." Stan says before leaving.

"...Chess?" Senku asks awkwardly. He had no idea what that was about, but he decided it was best to ignore it.

"Again?" Gen whines.

"I can't go to sleep knowing he's beating me."

Gen rolls his eyes before reaching over to give Senku a kiss on the cheek.

"If that's the case then I'm going to bed too." 

He watches Gen leave telling him not to stay up too long because he gets cold without him. They set up the chessboard again and continue where they left off. Senku wasn't planning to go to bed until he had at least 2 games on Xeno again, so Gen might have to wait for him all night until then.

"So how did you and Gen meet?" Xeno curiously asks.

"Is this you trying to distract me again with questions because I'm not falling for it again this time." 

"No, I promise I'm not. I'm genuinely curious to know. He's almost the opposite of you. It's interesting." 

"I could say the same thing about you and Stan. How did you two meet?" Senku retorts back, hoping to distract Xeno with talking.

"We've known each other since childhood. I met him on the playground while on the swings when I was a pup. Your turn." 

Senku squints his eyes at his mentor who was smirking mischievously at him. He knows he can't be rude and tell him no.

Senku sighs and then leans back in his chair to tell Xeno the story of how he met his mate Gen while they continued playing chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to only be 2 chapters.... but that's not going to happen anymore! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and the continued support with this fic!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09)!


End file.
